Taran Songbird
My Singing Bird (Traditional) I have seen the lark soar high at morn Heard his song up in the blue I have heard the blackbird pipe his note The thrush and the linnet too But there's none of them can sing so sweet My singing bird, as you If I could lure my singing bird From his own cozy nest If I could catch my singing bird I would warm him on my breast For there's none of them can sing so sweet My singing bird, as you. Vitals Full Name: Taran Songbird Born: 600 ATA, or somewhere around there. Home: Crown's Refuge, more or less. Family: Having left most of his kin behind in a history not generally discussed, it is still known to some that the bard at least has a sister living; the vintner known as Adrianna Waterstone. Seal: When Taran writes, he does not use a signature. The sealing wax will be dark green or dark blue, and bear an image of a nightingale in flight, bordered by bars of music. Those who can read musical notation and have a passing familiarity with older songs would recognize the opening bars of Death and the Lady Common Knowledge There isn't much, honestly. Taran is a wandering bard who mostly makes his living by making music, singing songs and telling stories in the taverns of the towns along his path. Often referred to as 'silver-tongued', or having 'a way with words', Taran is a friend to most who cross his path. It has been noted that he has no apparent prejudices against mages - at least, until they try terrorizing him or damaging him. The Songbird and the Lute In Bleakdreary of 627, Taran - who had previously admitted to no family name - took the name of Songbird to himself, claiming it had beed bestowed upon him by others. At about the same time, he started to be seen carrying the legendary Fat Lute, an ancient lute with glowing seraphite strings that is capable of producing music of a nearly transcendent beauty, which he claims was bestowed on him along with the name 'Songbird'. The Bearer If there's an oddity to Taran (and there are a few, but this is perhaps the most notable) it is that the man can disappear for days or weeks, and return with objects of great value - objects he could not have stolen, or in general have obtained at all, legally or not. Beginning with the Fat Lute, the only such object he has ever kept, through the bard's hands have passed the Lady's Flight and Lady's Aegis, taken by a red drake and returned to Vhramis Wolfsbane and Lucius Nepos respectively, and the Delver's Armor for the Lady Celeste Mikin. Taran prefers to say little to nothing as to how this is managed, but it has caused no small amount of discussion among those circles in which the bard moves. The Bard While few of any station can claim to know Taran well, most who have met him note that the man has a permanent passion for music in particular, and the arts in general, with an eye to beauty in all its forms. While many have called him 'friend' and a few have been heard to go so far as to declare love for him, the bard rarely returns such declarations in kind - preferring a somewhat isolated but pleasantly friendly neutrality toward all people that he encounters, and to follow his own path through life. It has been noted, however, that that path takes precedence over personal connections and affections, and more than one lover or would-be lover of the wandering bard has learned this to her cost. The Wildlands In the autumn of 627, Taran left Fastheld altogether, taking up residence in Crown's Refuge as the Empire's policy toward the Shadow-Touched grew more restrictive. After a while, he took up permanent residence there - insofar as he has permanent residences anywhere - and was appointed to speak for the Refuge to the nobles of Fastheld, following their expulsion from the Freehold. The title of 'Ambassador', however, granted as it was by the short-lived reign of the Archon Evaryn Nightveil, proved in turn as brief as its source, and after the Blood Guard withdrew their support for her, the bard retreated for a time from public view. The Archon This changed again in Whistlewind of 628, as the Archmage Tshepsi chose Taran to replace Evaryn in the position of Archon of Crown's Refuge. The first major challenge of the position was to bring the city through a conflict held with the so-called 'Acarit King', the necromancer called Eliare. Untested in the role, the first battle was successfully concluded - and the bard turned his attention in the meantime to somewhat more domestic matters; trade, civic services, and the matter that deposed his predecessor: relations with Fastheld. This proved his own undoing as well, as he also was deposed in the annexation of Crown's Refuge by Fastheld at the end of that month, and the position of Archon was eliminated entirely in the treaty forged by the Archmage Tshepsi. Taken by surprise by the maneuver, the sudden Freelander retreated once again from public view - this time, it was rumored, to evade enemies made while serving as Archon. Badges JTS Faction Point Value of Badges 118 Songbird, Taran category:Pages with Badges category:Book of the White Tree Category:Caprice Web category:Kallyn Lake Web category:Kael Firelight Web Category:Thayndor_Zahir_Web category:Saga Supporters category:Saga Patrons category:Saga Benefactors category:Saga Legends